


A Little Respect

by Pteropoda (SilentP)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Enemies to ???, Flirting with Science, M/M, Rivalry, Science Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentP/pseuds/Pteropoda
Summary: Working in the same room as your rival? Tired. Showing up your rival at his own game? Wired.
Relationships: Shockwave/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Secret Solenoid '20-'21





	A Little Respect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hours_Gone_By](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/gifts).



The moment the door closes behind them, the problems start. 

(there were always going to be problems. Having to work with your nemesis in science is always going to be a problem. Having to work with a nemesis who once held you at gunpoint, who you subsequently escaped  _ and outsmarted _ , is awkward and also a problem. The hope is that it mostly becomes a productive kind of problem, where they can work on their own slag and get into a competition of one-upmanship and never talk to each other aside from bragging about their accomplishments.)

The problem is this: The lab isn’t a perfect rectangle with the door directly in the middle. It’s a squashed sort of pentagon, a bit of a triangle with the corners shaved off, and the door is two-thirds of the way down the shortest leg of the triangle. There are tables and equipment scattered haphazardly through the space, and lab benches and storage cabinets lining the walls at seemingly random intervals. 

Before Wheeljack has even finished taking the place in, Shockwave steps forward into the room. With some transformation of his arm, he starts drawing a line on the floor. “It is only logical to divide the lab into separate work spaces. We will each stick to our own lab spaces, and work independently.” 

The line he draws across the floor is… terrible. It’s a straight line across the space at an awkward diagonal. Shockwave even divides a workbench in half. 

“Whoa now,” Wheeljack protests. “That’s not going to work at all!” 

Shockwave turns to look at him with his single optic glowing and his optical ridges furrowed. “The room is divided perfectly in half. I invite you to check the measurements.” 

“It’s a bad division, is what I’m saying,” Wheeljack says, “even if it is perfectly even. What about work benches? What about door access? There’s only one quantum destabilizer in this lab, who gets to use it?” 

Shockswitch’s helm tilts. “It would only make sense to bring your own supplies, when coming into a laboratory that is not your own.” 

Wheeljack scoffs. “Because I carry around a  _ quantum destabilizer _ .” 

“From your reputation,” Shockwave says, “I considered it likely.” 

Wheeljack opens his mouth, but closes it in a moment of consternation. Then he opens it again. “Yeah, well,” he blusters, “I don’t. So we’re going to have to work out a system for sharing equipment here.” 

Shockwave looks at the line he’s drawn across the room. Wheeljack, very deliberately, steps across the line, not minding at all the way his pede scuffs it on his way from the doorway to the quantum destabilizer. 

“I see,” Shockwave says after a moment. “We will have to come up with some other division.” 

Of course, that’s easier said than done. In the end, they set up their own “corners” of the lab, as far from each other as possible by mutual antagonism. But, exactly as Wheeljack expected, this doesn’t nearly begin to solve their problems. Aside from the issue of shared equipment, there’s also the problem of sharing space with a fellow scientist who has a wildly different methodology to their work, and who gets Wheeljack’s gears grinding just by existing. He apparently has the same effect on Shockwave. 

The quantum destabilizer ended up on Shockwave’s “side” of the lab anyway, because of course it did. Wheeljack looks from the power core in his hands, to Shockwave’s side of the lab, then back down again, and sighs. 

“I’m using the destabilizer,” he says stiffly. 

Shockwave is working right next to the destabilizer, because of course he is. He looks up, disapproval clear even in his featureless helm and single optic. “If you must,” he says. He stands stiffly, with his attention focused on the task in front of him-- some device he’s wiring with his one hand. 

Doesn’t trust Wheeljack enough to work around him with the detachable one, Wheeljack figures. It’s enough to bring a fleeting grin to his faceplates, but he quickly smothers it. Shockwave will definitely notice and comment if he seems too pleased about getting up in his personal space, which Wheeljack  _ isn’t.  _ They’re  _ rivals _ . 

It’s definitely awkward, to stand close enough to bump elbows as Wheeljack stands there. He calibrates the destabilizer first, which makes Shockwave twitch, probably at the implication that his equipment might be anything but perfect, but doesn’t bring him to comment. Still, Wheeljack can feel Shockwave’s attention on him as he finishes programming in his settings, for all that Shockwave’s optic is ostensibly focused on the wiring in front of him. 

He knows that Shockwave is paying attention when he makes a sound when Wheeljack just sticks the power core inside. 

“You have misprogrammed it,” Shockwave says stiffly. He reaches out a hand toward the controls, but Wheeljack lifts his own to block him. 

“No, I didn’t,” he says. “I know what I’m doin’.” 

The look Shockwave levels on him speaks volumes. “You are massively destabilizing a power core,” he says, in a voice heavy with disbelief. “A gentle breeze will cause it to explode.” 

Wheeljack shrugs. “I know how to be careful,” he says with a grin. “Don’t you?” 

“It will not matter,” Shockwave says. He’s turned away from his own device now, and reaches again towards the controls. This time Wheeljack actually has to grab his hand to keep him from canceling the process, which will definitely end up with the little power core exploding. 

“It will, depending on how the power core is built,” he says. “If you use something mass-produced, of course it’ll explode. Those things don’t take into account impurities, they just work with the right balance of energon concentrate and metal shell. The moment the charge hits the casing the wrong way, boom!” 

“But you have found something else?” Shockwave asks, still skeptical. 

“Of course,” Wheeljack grins. He gestures to the machine, and then, in a moment of mischief, pokes the start button with his spare hand. Shockwave’s optic follows the movement, but he doesn’t try to jerk his hand out of Wheeljack’s grip to stop the activation. As soon as Wheeljack presses the button, the quantum destabilizer starts working with a low hum. “The destabilized power core will send pulses of energy, but if you build your device to accommodate the amplitude and frequency of the pulses, you can use the power surge to generate an effect equivalent to a device with a power core of five times the size and reserve.” 

“In exchange for a delicate device that must have its use carefully timed,” Shockwave retorts. “Impractical.” 

“If I was making a gun, maybe,” Wheeljack says with a shrug. “But we’re taking down a quintesson energy barrier with no quintessons or enemies in sight. Besides each other,” he adds, with a wink. “So we can wait for the optimal moment to activate it, and do it at a safe distance, while we’re at it.” 

“I see,” Shockwave says eventually. “... You may proceed with this plan.” 

“Already was,” Wheeljack scoffs, “but thanks for your input.” 

Abruptly, he realizes that he’s still holding on to Shockwave’s hand. Carefully, he lets it go, and turns back to the destabilizer, resetting his vocalizer as he does. “Anyway. You’ll see how effective it is when it takes down the barrier.” 

Shockwave is lowering his hand, his optic fixed on Wheeljack. Abruptly, he feels rather unreadable to Wheeljack, but he doesn’t seem angry any more than usual. There’s some degree of evaluation in his optic. Maybe even the grains of respect. “We shall see,” is all he says. 

-

It’s definitely respect, Wheeljack realizes, the moment the barrier falls and he finds himself looking to Shockwave with a triumphant grin, before he even turns his attention to the rest of their team. And he can stand sharing a lab with Shockwave, if it means that he can force Shockwave to show him a little more. 


End file.
